


The Rules Don't Apply To Us

by kid05



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid05/pseuds/kid05
Summary: Santana doesn’t remember the time in her life before Brittany. Every memory she has from her childhood up until now, Brittany is there, standing by her side - pinky laced in her own. But the actions of one night, the summer before their senior year, changes everything - and threatens to ruin their perfect friendship forever.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Heat Waves - Glass Animals

**AsN:** Hello there. This fic is incredibly special. It's a collab between myself and my friend Abbie. It is also accompanied by a Spotify Playlist, https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3wvZYLouzESk1he1PMll9C?si=4D327YFPRIq-8f-bqeA1IQ . Each chapter is written based on a song we chose. It adds to to the experience if you listen to the song while reading. 

My tumblr @ is tayz013 & Abbie's is san-tana.

This first chapter was written by Abs. 

Kudos, subs and reviews makes for happy writers ijs hehe

* * *

**_“Sometimes all I think about is you, late nights in the middle of June.”_ **

Santana bolted upright, drenched in sweat and breathing hard. She ran a hand through her hair as she checked the clock on her nightstand. 3am. With a sigh, she raised a hand to her chest in an attempt to slow her rapid heartbeats and calm down. Her mind began to wander to the cause of her abrupt awakening, and Santana’s eyes widened with sudden recollection. 

_ Her back against the wall in the Cheerios locker room. Brittany’s lips on her neck, one hand in her hair and the other running up her thigh. _

“Fuck.” Santana breathed. No wonder she was flustered. Why was she having sex dreams about a girl? Why was she having sex dreams about  _ Brittany _ ? Sure, they had been pretty inseparable since school broke up for the summer - Santana hadn’t even seen Puck since they hooked up after the last glee rehearsal.  _ That must be it.  _ She thought.  _ I’m just horny… and spending too much time with Britt.  _ She shook her head, trying to convince herself, but she couldn’t get the thought of what it’d be like to taste Brittany’s lips out of her mind.

She ran her thumb across her tingling bottom lip, and gasped as she felt a sudden shift in the bed, and an arm slip around her waist.

“Santana?” 

She turned to see Brittany, propped up on her elbows - half awake. In her daze Santana had forgotten Britt was staying the night. “Are you okay? You’re shaking.” Brittany sat up straight now, brow furrowed in concern. Her arm tightened around her best friend’s waist. “Yeah I just - weird dream.” Santana said, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. She was thankful for the relative darkness of her bedroom and hoped Brittany hadn’t noticed. 

Brittany met Santana’s gaze with an apologetic smile, and instinctively reached out to brush a lock of dark hair from the other girl’s face. Santana’s skin tingled with the touch, and her gaze dropped from Brittany’s eyes down to her lips, and back up again. “Britt.” Santana whispered. “Hmm?” The blonde hummed in response, her fingers still tangled in Santana’s hair, tickling the skin on her neck. She leaned her head in closer, and watched as Brittany’s gaze studied her face. Their eyes met again, and Santana let out a shaky breath. Brittany’s hand slipped deeper into Santana’s hair as she leaned in closer, hesitating as their noses touched. Santana’s eyes closed and she nodded lightly in approval, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to Brittany’s.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, Santana was just testing the waters, but Brittany was impatient. She pulled Santana into her lap with the arm that was still wrapped around her waist and deepened the kiss, taking Santana’s bottom lip between her teeth, drawing a small moan from the girl. 

Santana’s head was spinning.  _ Kissing girls is  _ **_way_ ** _ better than kissing boys. _ Brittany’s lips tasted just as good as she imagined, like cherry jolly ranchers. And she was so much softer than Puck, no itchy stubble to deal with. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany’s shoulders, pulling their bodies closer together. Brittany moaned as Santana’s hips pressed against her stomach and she felt the brunette smirk against her mouth in response.

  
Now Santana was impatient. She leaned back to pull her shirt over her head. Brittany watched, admiring the tan, toned stomach she had seen so many times before - except this time it was different. This time, Santana was half naked in her lap and all Brittany wanted to do was pepper her perfect body with kisses. She settled for running her hands across the brunette’s abs instead. Santana smiled shyly when Brittany met her gaze again, watching her best friend admiring her caused another blush to rise in her cheeks - Brittany noticed this time. Santana leaned in to kiss her again, her hands slipping under Brittany’s shirt. The blonde stopped her, their lips inches from touching. “Wait.” Brittany says, her hand firm against Santana’s stomach, holding her back. Santana’s brow furrows in confusion and annoyance at the sudden interruption. “Was  _ this _ what you were dreaming about?” Brittany asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Santana’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, which only encouraged Brittany’s smirk to form into a deeper grin. “I - shut up.” Santana quipped, capturing the blonde’s lips in her own and stifling her laugh. She pushed Brittany back into the bed they fell into a pattern of exploring hands and lips, and soft giggles between kisses.


	2. Tongue Tied - Shura

This chapter is written by Abs :)

Reviews & Kudos = Happy writers ijs

* * *

" _ **I'd rather lose it all for you than regret things I didn't do."**_

It had been a few weeks since that night in Santana's room, _that night_ had shifted their perfect friendship into something much more complicated. Brittany lay on her back in the darkness of her bedroom, staring at the ceiling which was decorated with glow in the dark stars an 8 year old Santana had stuck up there for her when the young blonde had admitted she was afraid of the dark - the first time the girls ever had a sleepover.

_Santana had spent ages arranging them just right, and when she was finished she plopped down on the bed next to Brittany and took the blonde's hand in her own. The girls turned their attention to the ceiling and admired Santana's handiwork. "There. Now whenever you feel anxious, you can look up at the stars and pretend you're lightyears away."_

Brittany closed her eyes and sighed. She was torn. Part of her wished _that night_ had never happened, so they could go back to being best friends, joined at the hip and pinkies linked everywhere they went. Now Santana was acting differently, Brittany would reach for her pinky and Santana would yank her hand away. She would text her asking if she wanted to hang out, but she rarely got more than a ' _Can't. Busy.'_ in response. Whenever they did make plans, Santana would invite Quinn, barely paying any attention to Brittany the whole time, speaking to her only in short quips and cryptic sentences that Brittany didn't really understand. And she was seeing Puck again. A lot. Every time she thought about them together Brittany had to squeeze her eyes shut tight to keep her jealous tears at bay.

Despite all of this, here she was, lying in her bedroom in the dark - waiting on the text that she knew would come. Santana might've been acting cold and distant with Brittany during the day, but night-time was a different story. Ever since _that night_ , their relationship had been like Jekyll and Hyde - Santana would turn up on her porch after the sun went down and let Brittany lead her up to bed, not a word spoken between them that wasn't a name whispered into the crook of a neck, or breathless moans and muttered swear words caused by eager fingers, lips and tongues.

Santana's hot and cold attitude was beginning to confuse Brittany, and quite honestly was just making her sad. She missed her best friend. She knew she had to ask her about it, even if there was a chance she wouldn't get to touch her anymore. A price that - she figured - was worth paying, if Santana would be her friend again.

Right on cue, Brittany's phone vibrated against her stomach. She sat up and read the message. ' _Outside._ '

On the other side of the front door stood Santana, her arms hugging her chest tight - obviously underdressed now that the heat from the sun was gone. She looked up at Brittany and they met eyes in the dull evening light. Santana stepped forward into the hallway and stood up on her toes, pressing her lips against Brittany's. Despite her best instincts, Brittany kissed her back - intoxicated by the taste that could only be described as so distinctly Santana, as the brunette parted her lips with her tongue. Santana's hands were in her hair now, and Brittany's head started to spin. Teeth nipping her bottom lip brought her back to reality - and the blonde pulled back suddenly.

"Wait." She said. It came out as a gasp, as Brittany realised she had forgotten to breathe. Santana looked up at her, brow furrowed. Brittany let out a heavy sigh.

"What are we doing, San?" She asked.

Santana's eyes narrowed further. "What do you mean? We're making out." She said, matter-of-factly, and she tried leaning in again.

"No." Brittany stopped her, a firm hand on the smaller girl's shoulder held her back. "You barely talk to me." Brittany started, her voice firm. "When you do, it's mean." Santana's gaze dropped to the floor, the look in Brittany's eyes felt like it was burning a hole in her own.

"If we _do_ hang out, you make Quinn come - except it's more like I'm the one tagging along." Brittany swallowed back tears.

"Yet you come here, most nights, and scream _my_ name when I'm going down on you." Santana continued to stare at the floor, shifting her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. "So please tell me what _the hell_ we're doing, Santana. I can't take this anymore." She finished, tears stinging in her eyes now - but she fought hard to keep them from spilling over.

Santana looked up at her finally, tears filling in her own eyes. She swallowed hard. "Britt I…" She trailed off, tears spilling over and running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. Not yet." Santana said, her bottom lip trembling.

She stepped back, her hand moving from Brittany's shoulder down her arm, fingers trailing her skin softly until there was none left, and Brittany's hand slipped from her's - falling limply at her side. She watched as the blonde's tears finally fell, the look in her blue eyes caused Santana's heart to drop to her stomach.

"Santana…" Brittany breathed, barely audible. Santana just shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She said again, hurt and sadness in her dark eyes as she held Brittany's gaze a second longer, before turning on her heel and out of the house, disappearing into the darkness and leaving Brittany even more confused now than before.


	3. She Lit A Fire - Lord Huron

**AN: This chap is written by Abs. I swear I contribute to this story, my chapters are later lmao**

* * *

**_“She lit a fire and now she’s in my every thought.”_ **

Santana paced back and forth in her room, phone in hand, thumb hovering over the top contact in her favourites list -  _ Britt Britt _ . “God, get your  _ shit  _ together, Lopez.” Santana said aloud to herself. 

The night before she had fled from Brittany’s in tears, too terrified to admit her feelings when the blonde had confronted her. She knew Brittany was right. Santana  _ had  _ been avoiding her, acting cruel towards her. The one person in the world she would never willingly hurt. 

The truth was, Santana hadn’t stopped thinking about Brittany since that first night. She would lie awake in bed, thinking about Brittany’s lips on her neck, whispering words of encouragement in her ear as Santana writhed below her - the blonde’s fingers working magic between her legs. She thought of Brittany when she was out shopping with Quinn, who would get increasingly annoyed as Santana failed to pay attention to much of what she had to say, lost too deep inside of her own head. She even thought of Brittany when she went over to Puck’s, squeezing her eyes closed tight dreaming of Britt’s soft mouth on hers instead of Puck’s - rough and fast.  _ At least it’s always over quick. _ She would think to herself as she squirmed underneath him.

She sighed and sat down on her bed, tossing her phone to the mattress. Her eyes were drawn to the picture frame on her nightstand. A photo of her and Brittany when they won their first Nationals competition with the Cheerios, snapped in the middle of the celebration. Santana leaning back against Brittany’s taller frame, the blonde’s arms draped around her shoulders and folded protectively against the smaller girl’s chest, tangled up with Santana’s. Her head tipped back to look up at Brittany, proud smiles on both of their flushed faces. Guilt rippled through Santana’s body as she studied the photo, the happy memory suddenly feeling tainted as she reminisced. 

She stared at the two girls in the photograph and saw more than just two best friends. The way they looked at each other, like nothing else mattered in the world. The way Brittany held her so tight against her chest - their closeness had always seemed so normal to Santana, snuggling up to one another on movie nights, linked pinkies as they walked the halls of McKinley, like there had always been some unwritten rule that they had to be touching. 

The more she let herself think about it, she wondered whether they had ever been  _ just friends _ , or if under the surface it had always been something more - all it had taken was one late night in the middle of June for Santana to realise - her feelings for Brittany were real. All of the fleeting glances she’d stolen whenever Brittany danced, the butterflies that would rise in her stomach when she would smile at her, and she’d smile back, that beautiful goofy grin that Santana knew was reserved only for her. The shockwaves that ran through her body every time Brittany touched her. There was no reasonable explanation for any of this, other than to admit to herself that she was absolutely, utterly  _ in awe _ of Brittany. Everything about her.

Santana exhaled a deep breath, that felt as though it took a huge, heavy weight from her body along with it. She retrieved her phone and dialled instantly, all the uncertainty from before long gone. The phone rang and rang, but eventually she picked up. 

“Santana?” Brittany said softly, a wariness in her tone.

“Britt.” Santana said, relief washing over her as she heard her best friend’s voice on the other end of the line. “Listen, I have to explain. I’m coming over.” She said, rising from the bed and grabbing her car keys from the dresser as she made for the door.

——

Brittany watched from the living room window as Santana’s car pulled into her drive. She waited for the thud of the driver’s door before walking to the front door, opening it just as Santana reached the final porch step.

“Hey.” The brunette said, hovering shyly in the open doorway.

“Hey.” Brittany repeated. An uncomfortable silence fell between the girls as they stood awkwardly in the doorway, avoiding eye contact.

“Brittany… I am so sorry.” Santana broke the ice, taking a step forward into the hallway. Brittany let the door swing shut and brought her arms to her chest, folding them like a protective barrier across her heart, her eyes to the floor.

“Not just about last night.” Santana continued. “You were right, I’ve been  _ awful _ to you lately.” Brittany’s defensive stance didn’t change. “I just have all of these confusing new feelings, feelings for  _ you,  _ and I was scared and didn’t know how to deal with them. So I shut you out and I’m sorry.” Brittany looked up at her now, still saying nothing but the look in her eyes willing Santana to continue. 

“I just - “ Santana hesitated, before taking a deep breath, deciding to spill her heart. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Britt, and it’s terrifying.”

“I think about touching you, and kissing you, and listening to you laugh. I think about the way your smile brightens my whole day and how I don’t feel complete until you take my hand.”

Brittany’s expression began to soften, and she let her arms fall back to her sides.

Santana sighed. “But you’re my best friend, Britt. And I guess I was just worried you wouldn’t feel the same way, and I’d end up losing you completely.” The brunette’s gaze dropped to the floor, uncomfortable with so much of her vulnerability showing. 

“I tried so hard to push these feelings away, distance myself from you - but it only made me want you more.” Santana said, locking eyes with the blonde as she stepped closer. “I need you, B. So much more now than I ever did before.” Santana finished, her eyes fixed on Brittany’s - full of hope.

Brittany stepped forward now, closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Santana’s hips and pulling their bodies flush against one another. Santana’s hands found their way into Brittany’s hair as she leaned in and kissed her. Brittany smiled against Santana’s lips, and she pulled back resting their foreheads together. 

“Does this mean we’re friends again?” She asked. Santana snickered, leaning back so she could look at Brittany’s whole face. “Come on, Britt-Britt. You know just as much as I do that we’ve always been more than that.” Brittany blushed hard, drawing a small giggle from Santana as she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss her best friend again. She cupped the blonde’s flushed cheek in her hand and pulled her close until their lips met, delicately but deep, in a way that said  _ I mean it.  _


	4. Come Under The Covers - Walk The Moon

AN: OOPS I AM SO SORRY. I haven't updated in so long. Abs wrote this chapter, next chapter is me I promise lmao.

* * *

**"Summer is over, and I can feel the cold changing us inside."  
**

Brittany lay awake in the warm morning glow of her room, watching Santana's chest rise and fall hypnotically with her slow breaths. It was early, and Brittany could hear birds chirping outside her bedroom window. She closed her eyes and let the serenity of the late summer morning take over for a moment.

Looking back to Santana, she studied her face. The sun streaming in highlighting her features, soft as she slept. Brittany's gaze swept up from her sharp jawline, to her slightly parted lips, over her perfect nose, as if she was trying to commit it all to memory.

Brittany let her mind wander back through memories of the summer. Since Santana's confession, the pair had been even more inseparable than before. They'd have sleepovers most nights, Santana would tag along to the dance classes Brittany coached, stepping in as Britt's partner whenever she would demonstrate a paired routine, and helping her wrangle up all of the excitable kids if things got too out of hand. Brittany would spend her afternoons at the Lima Heights community pool, where Santana was a lifeguard. Hot summer days spent relaxing by the pool and admiring Santana looking HOT in her uniform? A win-win situation in Brittany's book.

With their senior year looming, doubts began to form in her mind. It had taken Santana so long to be honest with herself about her feelings, Brittany was worried that going back to school would shift their dynamic yet again, just as things were beginning to settle. Suddenly the thoughts began to overwhelm her, and her eyes filled with tears that spilled over before she could even attempt to hold them back. Rolling down her cheeks they dropped from her chin to Santana's bare chest, and the sleeping girl began to stir as a sob wracked Brittany's body.

Santana's brow furrowed as she woke, and she raised a hand to shield her eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight streaming into the room. Eventually blinking awake, she was startled by Brittany's state.

"Brittany? What's wrong?" She said, her voice still raspy with sleep yet full of worry. "Come over here." Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany's torso and pulled her head in to rest against her chest, muffling her sobs. "Talk to me." She pleaded, her left hand finding its way into the blonde's hair, fingers brushing softly in an attempt to comfort her.

Brittany drew in some shaky breaths in an attempt to stifle her sobs. "I'm scared. About going back to school." She spoke, managing to keep her tears at bay with just a few sniffles escaping. Santana's brow furrowed in confusion. "School? Why?" Brittany buried her face deeper into Santana's chest.

"We've just had such a good summer, I don't want it to end and things just to go back to the way it was before." A sharp pang of guilt rippled through Santana's body with Brittany's words. Does Brittany really think we'd go back to school and just act like nothing ever happened? She was clearly still insecure about their relationship after the way Santana had acted in the beginning, even though Santana had been trying her hardest to prove to her that she was genuine.

"Brittany… this isn't just some summer fling to me. You know that, right?" Santana said, hooking her index finger under the blonde's chin and lifting her face to look her in the eye. "I meant what I said. I'm all in." Her thumb brushed stray tears from Brittany's cheek softly as she spoke.

"I pushed you away before, and I can't do that to us again." She held Brittany's gaze, her blue eyes bloodshot from crying. "I know what I want now. I want you. I want this. Waking up next to you, tangled up in your arms." Brittany's face softened and a small smile crossed her lips. "I want the morning kisses, the morning sex." Brittany gasped, her eyes wide, then she giggled, jabbing Santana lightly with her elbow. Santana smirked.

"I want to walk you to work, buy you coffee on the way, help you practice your routines before the kids turn up."

"I want that butterfly feeling I get every time I catch you staring at me in my lifeguard uniform." Brittany blushed hard.

"I want to take you out for dinner somewhere fancy."

"Even fancier than Breadstix?" Brittany said.

"Even fancier than Breadstix." Santana repeated with a wink.

Brittany smiled wide, her bright blue eyes looking into Santana's in awe now.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Britt."

Santana practically blurted out the words. Brittany's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Really?"

Santana nodded, smiling as Brittany leaned in to kiss her - letting her hands venture into Brittany's hair as their lips met.

When they broke for air, Santana's expression turned serious again. "I still think we should wait a few weeks after school starts to tell our friends." She could sense Brittany's disappointment instantly. "Just for a little while, Britt. Til the summer rumour mill settles." She added, trying to re-assure her.

"I'm just not ready to come out yet. We live in Ohio. I'm not going to start wearing flannels or cuffing my jeans anytime soon." Brittany chuckled. "You'd rock that look though, babe."

Santana raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to Brittany again. "I guess I would, huh?" She smirked, closing the gap and kissing her.

"Okay, get up and get dressed!" Santana said, pushing the blonde from on top of her back to her own side of the bed. "Why? Where are we going?" Brittany said, getting up. "Our first official date." Brittany's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Wait - do we have time for morning sex first?" She looked playfully at her girlfriend. Santana smirked, eyebrows raised. "Fuck yes. C'mere." She said, reaching out and tugging on Brittany's wrist, guiding her back down to the bed.


	5. Fire on Fire - Sam Smith

AN: New year, more updates. They're stacked so they'll be coming out pretty regularly.

This chapter was written by me. It's kinda short- so I'm sorry lmao

* * *

" _ **With this much desire, together, we're winners**_ _ **, t**_ _ **hey say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners.**_ "

Summer together with Brittany was nothing short of amazing. Being able to be completely true to who she was made everything seem that much more real. Not that she ever doubted that it wasn't.

School was about to start again, and it made Santana nervous. She had seen what happened to Kurt, and the last thing she wanted was for people to be staring and talking about them behind their backs. Brittany didn't deserve that and Santana wanted to protect her from that at all costs.

Even though they were well-liked throughout the school, they still lived in Ohio. Once their relationship was out in the open, neither of them really knew what was going to happen. And something like that could change the course of their senior year, and all she wanted to do was enjoy her last year of high school with Brittany and the rest of their friends.

"San, walking down the hallway holding hands isn't that much different than us linking pinkies." Brittany explained. "No one is gonna care about us being together."

"You don't know that, Britt. What if we do go to school and we do all those things like holding hands and then someone tries to bully you?"

"Do you think that I can't protect myself, Santana Lopez?"

Santana smiled, knowing that Brittany could hold her own against anyone.

"It's not that Britt. I just - I don't think I'm ready just yet. It's not that I'm trying to hide you, because I'm really not. I'm proud of us. I'm proud of you. It's just..."

"It's just that you want everything to go perfectly." Brittany finished. The look of disappointment was painted all over her face. She had been looking forward to being open about their relationship when they returned to school but she knew somewhere deep down that Santana would be scared.

Santana walked over to her Brittany who was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair. She gently took the brush from her hand and began brushing where she left off. "I do, babe. Please, trust me okay?" She placed the brush down on the table and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

Brittany immediately put her hands on Santana's arms as she began to kiss her cheek. Brittany's perfume filled Santana's nostrils, and immediately she began to smile.

Santana coaxed Brittany over to the bed, immediately laying down. They were like a well-oiled machine, Santana getting on first, with Brittany following. Santana turned onto her left side, her girlfriend following placing her arms around her. Brittany was always the big spoon and Santana never paid it any mind. They fit perfectly together like two puzzle pieces.

"I trust you, San. We'll do it your way okay? How about- we tell the Glee Club first. When you're ready, of course." Brittany said as she got comfortable. It was late, and tomorrow was their first day of senior year. "That way we can ease into it, I'll try my best to not push you too much. But it'll be hard – because I want nothing more than to show you off to the world as my girlfriend."

Santana was smiling, knowing that she wanted the same. Brittany made her happier than she had ever been in her entire life. "That's a good plan." She replied as she closed her eyes.

Being in Brittany's arms had this effect on her. It calmed her down, and put her in such a good place that was indescribable. As she slowly started to fall asleep, Brittany's arms tightened and she heard her say something but couldn't understand exactly what was said.

She turned her head a bit. "What was that babe?"

"Oh – nothing San. I was saying goodnight."

Santana shook it off, and allowed herself to fall asleep.


	6. 2/14 - The Band CAMINO

“Party. My place. Friday night after glee rehearsal.” Puck declared as he strolled into the choir room on Wednesday morning. The announcement was met with excited cheers from around the room, as the New Directions discussed amongst themselves what they were going to wear, and what bottles of drink they were going to poach from their parents. 

“I’ll be there, Noah.” Rachel’s loud voice carried across the chatter. “As long as it’s just us Glee kids, I will  _ not _ be socialising with any of those football meat-heads you call friends.” She finished, folding her arms across her sweater-clad chest, eyebrow raised as she looked up at the boy. “Uhh hey, remember me? The football meat-head  _ you _ call your  _ boyfriend _ ?” Finn mocked, appearing behind Rachel and mimicking her pose. “Please Finn, you know what I mean.” The brunette huffed, taking the bait as she turned on her heel and reclaimed her seat.

Santana watched on in amusement from the back row. Brittany’s hands in her lap, fingers absentmindedly tracing circles on her palm. They had taken to sitting at the very back of the choir room recently, as it meant they were fairly safe to be close to one another, without getting caught. Santana knew it was silly - hiding their relationship from their friends - but they had only been back at school for a few weeks, and Santana just wasn’t ready to open that door yet. “A party!” Brittany beamed. “That will be fun.” Santana frowned, leaning back in her chair. “Yeah, as long as Puck doesn’t get any  _ ideas _ .” Brittany crinkled her nose in disgust. “Don’t worry, Britt Britt. If he tries anything, I’ll kick his ass.” She winked at her girlfriend, before turning to her attention to Mr Schue at the front of the class, who was eager to start the lesson. 

* * *

“Santana. We’re going to be late.” Brittany whimpered into her girlfriend’s hair as Santana straddled her lap, teeth nibbling at the skin on her neck. “I don’t care.” Santana said, her voice husky in Brittany’s ear - sending a shudder through the blonde’s entire body. Santana’s fingers raked deeper into Brittany’s curls and she pulled them closer together, trailing her lips along the blonde’s jawline before pulling Brittany’s bottom lip between her own. “You look so fucking good, and I’m making the most of  _ touching you _ , before we have to pretend all night.” Santana whispered between kisses. “We won’t be going anywhere at this rate.” Brittany said, pulling back. “I’m okay with that…” Santana smirked, leaning in again, only to be met with a firm shove. “No.” Brittany protested, drawing pouted lips from the brunette in her lap. “We’re going.” 

Santana sighed and stood up finally. “Ugh,  _ fine _ .” She whined, flattening out the wrinkles in her dress caused by their impromptu make-out session. “But as soon as we get home? You’re  _ mine. _ ”

Puck’s house was barely a 10 minute walk from Santana’s, but they were still late. They heard the music thumping from down the block, and Santana knew they’d have some catching up to do as they let themselves in. “Lopezzzz!” Puck slurred as he noticed the girls entering the hallway. “You’re late!” He said, slinging an arm across Santana’s shoulders, which she immediately shrugged off. “Fashionably so.” She countered, taking Brittany by the wrist and pulling her into the kitchen, hoping Puck wouldn’t follow behind. “Ugh great, he’s already wasted.” Santana groaned, grabbing two beers from the cooler and twisting the tops, handing one to Brittany. “Don’t worry, babe. We can just avoid him.” Brittany said, giving Santana’s hand a quick squeeze for reassurance. Santana nodded. “We better go join in.”

They found the rest of the New Directions spread out around the living room, the boys playing beer pong on the coffee table as the girls (and Kurt) watched, cheering as Finn dunked a ball in Sam’s cup. “ _ Trouty, Trouty, Trouty! _ ” The group began to chant as Sam downed his drink. He placed the cup top down on the table as proof it was empty, giving an exaggerated bow to the others as they cheered. Santana rolled her eyes, chuckling at Sam’s performance. “Ladies!” A new voice greeted them now. Artie had appeared, a bottle of tequila in his lap. “Can I interest you in some shots?” He said, a mischievous grin spread across his face. “ _ Fuck _ yes.” Santana beamed, necking the last of her beer. “We’ve got some catching up to do.”

Catch up they did. Countless shots and an empty bottle of tequila later, Santana was buzzed. The beer pong had been replaced with an empty bottle, and the group were now sitting around the coffee table, watching as Finn’s spin landed on Rachel. Santana’s face involuntarily contorted in disgust, as she was forced to watch the couple suck face. “Boring!” Mercedes said. “Spin the bottle is no fun if we’re just forced to watch the couples make-out.” She finished, taking another drink. “Besides, if you want to see  _ Finchel _ kiss, just go to the auditorium after glee practice.” Brittany said. Santana couldn’t stop the snort from escaping her body, as Rachel turned bright red. The rest of the group snickered at Brittany’s one liner, all except Quinn. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and stood, and Santana watched her storm off. “Well, I can’t help who it lands on!” Finn said, throwing his hands up in defence. 

The game continued on, with members of the group coming and going each round to refill drinks. Rachel spun Mike, Mike spun Mercedes, Mercedes spun Sam, and Sam spun Brittany. Santana tried to remain calm as she watched, but the game had been fairly intense so far. A bunch of drunk, horny teenagers playing spin the bottle? No one was holding back. Santana forced herself to look away for fear of flying at Sam if he continued kissing her girlfriend any longer. Eventually Brittany pulled away, instantly shooting a look to Santana that said  _ I’m sorry. _ “Damn Brittany!” Sam said, practically drooling. “You’re up.” He passed her the bottle, and with a swift flick of her wrist she sent it spinning. Santana watched it turn and turn, and to her horror, it stopped in front of her.

Every pair of eyes in the room snapped to her in seconds as hers locked with Brittany’s. 

_ Shit.  _

_ “ _ Oh,  _ this _ should be good.” Kurt said under his breath, earning him a sharp nudge from Blaine. “Remember ladies,” Finn started. “No pulling punches.” He winked. Brittany took Santana’s face in her hands and kissed her  _ hard,  _ determined to redeem herself for her round with Sam. Santana melted into the kiss instantly, forgetting they had an audience in her drunken state. Her hands found Brittany’s hair and she sucked the blonde’s bottom lip into her mouth, dragging her teeth along the soft skin as she turned her head, their noses brushing past each other. She could still taste the lime from the tequila shots on Brittany’s tongue, and it was intoxicating. Eventually they came up for air, eyes closed, noses touching, hands still tangled in hair and breathing heavy. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” 

Suddenly, Santana was brought back to Earth.

“You guys have  _ definitely _ done that before.”

Santana shot Puck a glare so harsh it could have cut him in half.

“Uhh, I’m just gonna…” Rachel stuttered, quietly excusing herself as the rest of the group watched on in horror.

“Holy _ shit  _ Lopez.” Puck started, realisation spreading across his face. “Is  _ that _ why you’ve been holding out on me lately?” He said, smirking.

“Shut it, Puckerman. I swear to God.” Santana snarled, anger seething from her tone. Puck snickered, unfazed. “Hey, it’s whatever.” He said, shrugging. “Just invite me next time.”

Santana saw red. “Okay that’s  _ it  _ asshole -“ before she could finish, she felt Brittany’s hands squeezing her own tight. Santana met her gaze, the look in her blue eyes begging Santana to calm down, before Snixx took over. Santana squeezed her eyes shut tight and counted to five, before getting to her feet. “I need another drink.”

She hurried out of the room, wanting to put some distance between herself and Brittany before she inevitably came looking for her. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing as she pushed open the kitchen door. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips at what she found on the other side.

_ Rachel Fucking Berry _ \- sitting up on the counter, legs wrapped around a small waist, hands tangled in a mop of short blonde hair.

“Oh my  _ GOD _ .” Santana said, mouth hanging open in shock. Both girls jumped at the intrusion, eyes wide as they stared at Santana, like deer caught in headlights. “Really, Quinn?  _ Berry? _ ” Santana said, arms folded and eyebrow raised. 

Quinn’s face flushed bright red, mortified. “This uh, this isn’t what it looks like.” Quinn spoke, flustered. 

Santana smirked. “Oh yeah? Well, in that case, please tell me what  _ logical  _ explanation you have for your tongue down Hobbit’s throat.” 

Quinn sighed. “Okay look. Rachel and I… got close, over the summer.”

Santana scoffed. “Yeah no  _ shit _ .” 

“Please Santana, not now.” Quinn said, exasperated. “Rachel’s been helping me work on my vocal range, we hung out a lot, and realised - we actually don’t hate each other as much as we thought.” Rachel blushed at the blonde’s confession, and Quinn couldn’t hide the smile forming on her lips. “It just sort of happened. we were both… curious.” She finished.

“Wow,” Santana smirked. “ _ Wanky _ .”

Quinn’s smile disappeared and she rolled her eyes in disapproval of Santana’s signature quip.

Santana looked to Rachel now. “And what about Finnocence? Does he know?” 

Rachel’s eyes widened. She shook her head. Santana cringed. “Well, now I know why you stormed out of spin the bottle.” She said, glancing to Quinn, the blonde’s face quickly turning red. “Finn is… a great guy.” Rachel started. “But-“

“But it’s not the same anymore, is it?” Santana cut her off, her features softening.

Rachel’s brow furrowed, confused. “No, it’s not - how would you know?” She asked, skeptical.

“Santana? Baby?” Brittany’s voice rang out from the hallway, and she appeared behind the brunette in the doorway. Santana laced their fingers together, a smile spreading across her face.

“You two aren’t the only ones that  _ got close _ during the summer.”

Rachel’s gaze darted between Santana and Brittany, down to their joined hands and back up, eyes widening in realisation. Her jaw dropped as she shot a look to Quinn.

Quinn threw her head back with a laugh. “Come on, Rach. you can’t be  _ that _ surprised.” The blonde said, raising an eyebrow in Rachel’s direction. “I told you I had a feeling about those two.”

Santana raised a hand to her mouth in feign surprise, drawing a giggle from Brittany. “ _ Never _ .” Santana jested. Quinn laughed and winked at her friend. 

“Well, consider your secret safe with us, as long as ours is with you.” Santana said, glancing to Brittany as she spoke. 

“You got a deal, Lopez.” Quinn smiled, leaning into Rachel and resting her head on the brunette’s chest, as her fingers tangled into Quinn’s blonde locks. 


End file.
